


Only Looking

by varietyhour



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varietyhour/pseuds/varietyhour
Summary: The first time Taeyong walked in on Doyoung naked was an accident, the second time was not.





	Only Looking

Taeyong returned to the Tokyo hotel after a sleepy walk through the city's back streets. He was tired from the earlier performance, and hungry, since he was forbidden to eat after 8pm. His head felt light as he pressed the button of the elevator.

Here in Tokyo, Doyoung was his roommate. Taeyong had no complaints. Doyoung could be bossy, but he was tidy and he had a good sense of when to leave someone alone. If Taeyong was being honest with himself, he saw Doyoung as more of a friend than a dongsaeng, and it was comforting to share a room with someone he liked.

When he unlocked the door the room was dark, only the street lights from outside illuminated the figure of Doyoung lying on his bed. Taeyong stood at the doorway for a moment, frozen as he watched, because the sight was not what he expected. Doyoung was in bed, or rather he was on the bed, with no covers and no clothes. The yellow street light bounced off his skin, shiny with sweat as he languidly stroked himself.

It was not as though Taeyong had never seen something like this before. He was used to sharing rooms with boys and hearing their soft grunts, hands moving discretely under the covers, but never had he seen it so blatantly. Doyoung was entirely naked, his legs spread to allow better access and potentially a view for a spectator. But surely Doyoung had not expected him to walk in that moment, so why was he not embarrassed? His eyes had turned to Taeyong and he was pumping his hand faster. Now Taeyong could see from his face that he was close to his finish, which would make it hard to stop now, and at any rate, what could he do? He was so exposed and caught in the act it would be futile to try and cover it or look like nothing had happened. So he continued, all the time watching Taeyong watching him, until he reached his climax.

Taeyong was fixated on watching the white liquid squirt onto Doyoung's belly but as soon as it was over he realised how strange it was to look, so he quickly walked to the bathroom.

He washed his face angrily. He felt disrespected by Doyoung. He was embarrassed for having seen him jack off and tried to think of something to say that would put the embarrassment onto Doyoung instead.

Back in the room Doyoung had put the bedside lamp on and he was wiping himself down.

"Apologise to me," Taeyong told him.

"I'm sorry hyung. It was too warm."

"Warm?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to use a cover. I'm sorry you had to see me naked."

The nudity was not the most offensive part of it, but Taeyong did not mention this.

Before they went to sleep Doyoung whispered, "I won't tell anyone that you watched me."

Taeyong's throat became dry. How could Doyoung make it sound as though it had been his crime? He thought quickly. "And I won't tell anyone that I saw you."

"Good."

Doyoung fell asleep and Taeyong tossed and turned with the image of Doyoung's nude body burned into his memory.

 

 

The following night they returned to the room at the same time. Exhausted, since it was late, they undressed without speaking. Taeyong changed into his shorts and t-shirt but when he looked up he saw that Doyoung was sitting on the bed wearing nothing. He was engrossed in checking his phone, so Taeyong cleared his throat.

"If you're hot you can open the window."

"Uh? Yeah of course."

He stood up slowly then went to slide the window open. The white curtain fluttered in the breeze. Doyoung stood at the window for a moment, as if lost in thought, then turned back to look at Taeyong. They held eye contact for a second, Taeyong trying not to let his eyes drop below the waist to where Doyoung was completely exposed. But if he did look, he couldn't be blamed. It was Doyoung's fault for being so shameless.

This was unusual for Doyoung, he was never this open with nudity before. And Doyoung was not a careless person, everything he did was calculated and intentional. So this was too and Taeyong was curious as to why.

"You really want me to look at it, right?" Taeyong tried to sound dismissive. "Why - are you proud of it?"

"Well, I'm pretty happy with it." Doyoung fondled himself for Taeyong's benefit, to show the penis stiffening in his hand.

"Every guy has one."

"I know, but they're not all the same."

If Taeyong had to make an assessment, Doyoung's was quite nice. Average size, but large enough that it would be fun to hold and play with. Was Doyoung trying to make him jealous? Or was this an attempt at seduction?

Doyoung returned to the bed, his hand still on his dick. "Do you want to watch me again?"

"Why? Do you want me to?"

Doyoung nodded. "It's fine by me."

"What if I watch you and laugh at you at the same time?"

Doyoung shrugged. "Whatever you want."

He took the same position as the night before, half sitting up with his legs apart. Taeyong watched him from his own bed, then came to the end of Doyoung's bed to get a closer view. He hoped that moving closer would freak Doyoung out, but it didn't affect him. Only when Taeyong reached out a fingertip to touch his leg did Doyoung react, briskly slapping his hand away.

"Only look, don't touch."

So Taeyong looked. He kneeled at the end of the bed, his chin resting on his fist as he watched with bored eyes. He wanted to look detached and unimpressed, but he was hypnotised by the movement of Doyoung's hand. In the lamplight you could just see the shade of blush that covered Doyoung's whole body, hinting at the hot blood that flowed through him. His sex was swollen and tortured by the quick squeezing and pulling that Doyoung inflicted on himself.

Taeyong was equally hard beneath his shorts, but he kept it hidden by the bed so Doyoung wouldn't notice. He had no intention of touching himself; he would endure the tightness and discomfort and never give Doyoung the satisfaction of seeing him affected. However, when Doyoung reached his climax, and seed flowed from his trembling body, Taeyong felt an uncontrollable quivering between his legs.

Doyoung cleaned himself nonchalantly as he had done the night before. He turned off the lamp, and in the dark Taeyong returned to his own bed.

 

 

By the time they returned to Korea, what happened in Tokyo could have been a dream. But Taeyong could not deny the fact that he was changed. The vision of Doyoung's naked body often came into his head when he least wanted it to, days when they were filming and Doyoung was nearby. When he touched himself late at night, he tried to recreate the movements that Doyoung had used and when he came, he pictured the way Doyoung's seed had shot from the tip of his perfect penis. His self-pleasure was now a tribute act to Doyoung. But he regretted it every time he remembered that Doyoung was supposed to be his friend.

One night Taeyong was feeling emotional and tired from too much work and too much weighing on his mind. Doyoung was sensitive to his mood, so he put their heads together in the car on the way home.

"You should relax," Doyoung told him. He was practical, never indulgent.

"I don't want to go to sleep yet."

"You can hang out with me in my room for a little while. I'll probably stay up for another hour."

Half an hour later he was sitting on the edge of Doyoung's bed as he watched Doyoung get undressed. It was a very mundane scene, but Taeyong was suddenly struck by an intrusive thought. Doyoung had shared a room with most of the members at some point.

"Do you always jack off in front of other people? Do you make the other members watch you too?"

Doyoung looked perplexed. "No, no one ever watched me except for you. And I didn't make you watch me - I let you."

"Let me?"

"Well I didn't force you."

"I think it's better to say you asked me or invited me to watch you. Don't make it sound like it was _my_ idea."

"But don't make it sound like you didn't like it." Doyoung smiled. "Don't worry, you don't have to ask me. I'll let you watch me again if you want."

Taeyong yawned. "I don't care. And don't make it sound like you're doing me a favour, _you're_ the exhibitionist. You liked it when I watched you."

"That's true. When you walked in on me I was embarrassed for a moment, but your hungry eyes gave me confidence."

"Hungry eyes?" Taeyong laughed, but he suddenly felt weak. Doyoung was pushing his shorts down to reveal that he was already half erect. Taeyong's eyes focused on it. He was too tired to resist.

"Come closer," Doyoung said.

Taeyong came down on his knees, in front of where Doyoung was sitting. He was eye level with Doyoung's groin and much closer than he had been before.

Doyoung wasn't touching himself, but he was now fully erect, aroused by Taeyong's attention alone. Taeyong felt a sudden tremor of pride, that he had been the one to make this kind of reaction from Doyoung, and now he felt that Doyoung's erection was a gift just for him. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on the tip, holding his lips in place for a few seconds. He pulled back and replaced his lips with a finger. "It's so big and nice." He could feel a definite throb in Doyoung's pulse, Doyoung seemingly more excited by the compliment than the kiss. When Doyoung made no other movement, Taeyong leaned in again to take the whole head in his mouth, but this time Doyoung pushed him back. He looked up at him. "You don't want me to get you off?"

"No, it's better if you just watch."

He started to massage himself, so close to Taeyong's face that they were barely an inch apart.

"What do you think about?" Taeyong asked. "Are you imagining someone?"

Doyoung laughed. "Why? It's none of your business."

"Is it me?"

"No, but I like that you enjoy watching me. You're like the condiment that makes the food tastier."

Taeyong continued to watch Doyoung's movements. He was at once mesmerised and taunted by the fact that Doyoung didn't really care about him, and he was painfully tight and stiff himself, which Doyoung didn't seem to care about either. He wanted desperately to kiss and suck Doyoung's dick, even more because Doyoung had forbidden it.

Doyoung was making small noises, suppressed moans. He seemed to be coming to his end.

"Stay still," he said to Taeyong, "and close your eyes."

Taeyong closed his eyes as he was told, and then felt the hot seed hit his forehead then run down his nose and eyelashes. He gripped at his own erection over his shorts and came quickly with a small gasp.

"Sorry about that hyung," Doyoung said. "Got carried away."

He helped wipe Taeyong's face with a tissue.

"We're still friends, right? I didn't make things weird between us?"

"No..." He paused, trembling, as he tried to find some courage. "I liked it."

Doyoung patted his arm. "Hyung, you know you can ask me if you ever want to do it again. I won't tell anyone."

Taeyong nodded. "Thanks." He went back to his room to sleep, his heart fluttering with an unexpected feeling.


End file.
